You Saved Me
by AstonSilver
Summary: Dan realized that Phil has saved him. Several times over. And so, he does his best to thank him. *May add more chapters if enough people are interested between two or three websites.*
1. Chapter 1

Phil blinked when he saw the new video on Dan's channel. It was...early. Especially for Dan. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the door before he clicked on it to watch, slightly curious as to why Dan hadn't said anything about the video.

Dan came in as it loaded up and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You posted a new video." Phil replied, pausing the video once it was loaded. "You didn't say anything so I got curious."

Dan nodded, sitting down beside him and clicking play. "I want to be here when you see it," he said in reply to the odd look he got.

The video started just seconds later.

" _Hello, internet!"_ Dan's voice was half and half - half of it was happy, the other have seemed...nervous, Phil noted.

" _It's late, and Phil doesn't know I'm doing this, so I'll be quieter than normal. I thought...since you guys like hearing my stories so much, I'd tell you another one. But this one isn't going to be one that...it isn't going to be one that's had an ending. Because it hasn't. As most of you know, I only started posting videos after a lot of prompting from some amazing friends. But you guys haven't really seen my evolution like they have - Phil especially."_

Phil glanced at Dan with a warm smile, which was returned.

" _The point of this is...I need to share something. I think I owe Phil a huge...well...first of all a huge apology for being such a pain in his ass all the time...but I also owe him the hugest thank you ever. I don't know how relatable this one's going to be, but you see...Phil is probably the only real reason I'm still here. He's saved me so many times, still does."_

Dan gave the camera a slight half smile, then continued. " _Yeah, it's super cheesey. But I can really say that. You should all know how often I just stop functioning as a human being. Phil's always there, and if he had to leave on a trip, he makes sure to try and still help. I promise this won't be super drawn out because that might put you all to sleep but...I'm doing a very special livestream on FRIDAY, and I want all of you to help me say thank you to him. I won't post this until the day before, so he will be seeing this video before the livestream. See you then, guys."_

With that, the video ended and Phil looked up at Dan. "Did you really...?"

Dan nodded, smiling happily at Phil. "I owe you,"

Phil shook his head, hugging Dan as well as he could with them both sitting down. "I love you, Bear. This is why you're my best friend."

This got a laugh out of Dan.

When the livestream started, it was just Dan and the people who were slowly logging onto chat.

Phil came in a bit after they really started talking and sat down with them, waving happily at the camera.  
Dan grinned. "So the person this is for is finally here," he said. "Let's get started,"

Phil watched the chat with wide eyes as it exploded in 'thank you's and 'hi's and the like.

Dan smiled faintly, waiting for one moment until he saw someone post the link to a song. "Wait, what's this?" he asked, clicking it and letting it pull up in a new tab. He blinked before he grinned. "You guys have got to be some of the most creative people ever, thinking of posting this.."

Phil watched Dan interacted easily and smiled.

Once he'd gotten through most of the major shock at the events in the livestream, he spoke. "Alright, so now that I'm actually here and able to think properly again, no one has to thank me. Even you, Dan," he said, looking over at his brunette best friend. "I may have saved you but I wouldn't be me without you, okay? So don't thank me. It's what friends do when they really care."

Dan just stared at him before grinning. "Well, that solves that. Thanks guys!"  
The livestream continued until they'd reached just over an hour, then they boys ended it.

"That was amazing for someone who acts like he doesn't care."

Dan shrugged. "It was important to me,"

That night, both of them slept soundly. They continued the following day in their normal routine, content with their idle chat as they browsed the internet on their seperate laptops.

 **And...tada! I managed to write it without actually triggering anything for me. Sorry. I had to! It was too perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! No, this isn't an update to anything. I'm just here to inform you that due to personal reasons, I am moving the stories I plan on continuing, or that I really like to a new account here - AllthePheelsLove. I just think it's time to start fresh.**

 **Thanks for your support! Love you guys! If you have a certain story of mine you'd like for me to save and transfer, please let me know!**


End file.
